


athletic dream fingering - the Olympic sport of the future!

by troubleseeker



Series: Biggo Bingo bango 2018 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Athletic dream fingering, Biggo Bingo Bango, Bottom Samandriel (Supernatural), Crack, Fingering, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Top Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester, athletics, but it's all a dream, crackfic, hints of dildo estafette, mentions of Cuba, probably not actually possible, rhythmic routines, sex olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 20:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleseeker/pseuds/troubleseeker
Summary: biggo bingo bango square - athletic dream fingeringJoin 'sport' commentators Bobby and Rufus as they narrate (in their way) the 2018 sex Olympics.





	athletic dream fingering - the Olympic sport of the future!

**Author's Note:**

> No betta, all mistake are my own (and may be pointed out if you so please)

Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the anual sex olympics! This is Bobby Singer. 

_ And I'm Rufus Turner _ . 

And we are in lovely Havana. As you all know, Cuba is hosting the games this year. 

_ And I have been having the time of my life walking around! I love sightseeing.  _

I've seen you “sightseeing”! All you do is amble around till you find another cafe. 

_ Well, it's hot! _

Yes it is, and we’ll have to see how the heat influences the athletes. Some of the disciplines are indoors, so there should be climate control, but once you’re outside there’s no controlling mother nature!

_ *laughs* No, there is not! _

And here are our competitors! For the United States of America. Out in front, really working the crowd, we have Gabriel Novak! One of our star players here. Followed closely by Balthazar Novak.

_ And yes, they are brothers. From a large family, we actually have five of the Novak brothers competing this year. Did you know that the Swedish team is the only other country to have family members competing this year?  _

Then Sam Winchester! Hard to miss this giant of a man, and no, I’m not just talking about his height.  _ * _

_laughs*_ _And never far away is Dean Winchester. Now don’t be deceived! He might look smaller standing next to his younger brother, but he is still over six feet!_

That’s right. And finishing off this trio is Castiel Novak; the third brother from the Novak clan. I always think he looks a little straight laced, but then you see him in action and boom. Sex god. 

_ You think he looks straight laced? Bobby there isn't a straight bone in that boy's body! Oh! Next is Naomi Tapping! An incredible woman. Did you know she runs five businesses outside of competing in sexy sports?  _

Five? That’s amazing. Truly, truly inspirational. And look at Charlie Bradbury. I dare anyone to look at that gorgeous woman and say nerds aren’t sexy. 

_No one would dare, Bobby. No one would dare._   _Close friends with Jo Harvelle. Top athlete if you’ve ever seen one. There she is waving at the crowd but still holding on tight to Charlie's hand. So cute._

And audiences love them for it.

_ She’s been competing longer than most performers her age.  _

What do you want with a mother like hers? I mean, Ellen won five gold medals spread out across three sex olympis. That’s not easy. 

_ No it is not. Oh, here we have Samandriel Novak. _

Looking a bit overwhelmed by the crowds there. Soaring through the ranks, he’s the youngest of the Novak brothers. Only started competing on an international scale last year. 

_ But looking very promising. Who could resist a face like that!  _ He’s an angel. Moving on we have…

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Welcome back! To yet another day of the sexy Olympics. Thank you for joining us again. Once again, I am Bobby Singer, and still with me here *sigh* is Rufus Turner. 

_ You can't get rid of me, Bobby. Can't get rid of me.  _

Well make yourself useful at least. What are we looking at here? 

_ B _ _ obby how could you? You don't know? How can you not know that today, in about five minutes, a parade of gorgeous athletes are going to perform some daring sexy feats for all of us! Group aerobic gymnastic fingering!  _

Of course I knew which event we were watching! 

_ Then why did you ask? _

For the people at home! 

_ S _ _ ure, Bobby. We believe you. _

You are the worst co-presenter ever. 

_ You love me, and you know it.  _

I don’t. Now stop being an idjit and look at the arena. 

_ Sure. And we’re in luck. The US team is the first one to compete today. And we’ve brought the best of the best. The cream of the crop. The top dogs.  The sky is the limit, and the world is at their feet. Bobby!  _

I will smack you. 

_ No you won’t. You wanna know how I know that?  _

Tell me. How do you know that, Rufus? 

_ Because the cameras have found their calling and focussed themselves on Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, and Samandriel Novak. And their music is starting! _

They’re performing to an acapella version of ‘Carry on my Wayward Son’, by Kansas. One of the classics, but the routine is brand new. 

_ As is their collaboration with Samandriel. Usually the Winchesters buddy it up with Castiel, but it seems he’s been replaced by a younger model, Ow!  _

He has not been  _ replaced _ and you know it. Athletes are only allowed to perform within one discipline per day for safety reasons, and if you join us later tonight you can cheer Castiel Novak on in the relay race. 

_ Not an easy sport either. You know that dildo gets real slippery after a couple of uses. _

The room lights are dimmed. And the stage is set. So if you could be quiet, we can focus. 

_ I am quiet. _

They’re starting off with a lift. Dean picking Samandriel up like he’s made of air, sinking down into splits while Samandriel rolls onto his stomach without falling. 

_ Great ballance. Shows off his entire body, really. Dean’s head goes back, manoeuvring Samandriel.  _

Sam stepping smoothly into place, and yes we’ve already got a near flawless double blowjob. Now usually this is where they would _ oh wow _ Dean is getting up without dislodging his mouth till the last second, lifting Samandriel into a handstand on Sam’s thighs. And it looks like … yes! Samandriel is still deepthroating Sam! Still on rhythm. 

_ It’s tricky getting your fingers lubed up right without making it look out of sync, but Dean is doing a great job. The special pouches on those scraps of clothing really do their job well.  _

There’s a ton of work going on behind the scenes to make these routines go smoothly. And straight in with two fingers. What a pro. 

_ I _ _ ’d stretch right open with Sam Winchester’s mouth on my dick. _

I’m sure you would. Samandriel now taking three fingers. Coming up for breath, and sliding down while he gets a three fingers deep into Sam Winchesters hole. The synchronisation is key here. 

_ Now only Dean’s ass is empty. How will they solve that conundrum? _

Oh wow they’re solving it right now! Samandriel taking Sam’s dick right down his throat, and relying entirely on his partners to hold him up, is now getting his other hand in between Dean’s legs. 

_ Can they do it?  _

Can they pull it off. The gold medal question. And yes! Yes they have. Three fingers in each of their holes!

_ Even Dean’s mouth is getting involved, worming its way in next to his brother’s fingers.  _

Straight for the gold!

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean. Wake up! What the fuck are you dreaming about, you’re drooling all over the place!

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryugarika.tumblr.com/) ... feel free to, I can take it.
> 
> Comments feed me!


End file.
